His Predicament
by Curlybrow
Summary: He was completely helpless, that much he knew, as the number of yelling voices he hears increases. A low growl orders him, "Ride me." He gives him an ultimatum; he had to make a decision now. So he did, trembling, he closed his eyes and angrily groaned his reply, "Just get on with it…" Watching as the pink feather slowly turns into blood red. Sanji-centric, yaoi
1. Blood on Blond

Hi, hello... this is a rated M fan fic of Sanji... and is yaoi, so if you don't like that, please feel free to scurry away and search for a different story... hehehe... anyway, this is my first time making a fan fic story on One Piece, I've done one before but it was on Cowboy Bebop so... anyway, sorry for the long blabber, I had this story in my head for a long while now and it seems that the only way to get rid of it is to write it off my mind, therefore, the creation of this fic. It was suppose to be a ZoSan with Law as a third wheel of some sort but I failed...

Disclaimer: One Piece is Eiichiro Oda's master piece and my favorite Sanji belongs to him as well...

enjoy.

* * *

**Blood on Blond**

He was in real danger that was all he knew as he held on to the lower area of his abdomen. His back pressed against the cold metal walls of the room, where he hid himself. He fumbled with his right hand as he pulled out a lighter from his pocket, inhaling heavily as he kept his knees from buckling over his weight. Suddenly, he thought if he was becoming overweight or something, he didn't think that he was that heavy to begin with.

_Fuck... this._

He tried to keep himself upright despite his shaking knees. Every part of his body were tense and weary, if he made any sudden movements such as bending his knees even a tiny bit, he was afraid that he would just fall quickly on the floor, which was something that he'd like to avoid if possible, resulting to his abdominal wound opening up further, spilling more blood, and resulting to a pathetic way to go.

So he stood.

He heaved his lighter up to his cigarette and flicked it twice before it was able to light his cigarette, his right hand trembling from anxiety. The flame from his lighter glowing in the dark room gave him temporary warmth, at that moment he was able to notice how cold the room was and how his arms and legs were shivering. He wanted to wrap his arms around his body but the wound on his abdomen prevented it from happening. Speaking of wounds, he also wanted to fix the stinging graze on his shoulder he wanted to avoid any unnecessary hindrance afterwards that he might have when cooking. He wanted for his body to just stop with the shaking and hurting;

He wanted Chopper to come fix him up;

He wanted to make some sweet parfaits to the sexy ladies whom he adored very much;

He wanted the warm atmosphere that a certain rubber man would create as he awaited for his meal;

He wanted to kick someone right now, specifically, he wanted to kick a moss-haired, sword-yielding, scar-freak idiot;

He wanted to smell the aroma of the soup that he continually stirred as he waits for it to have the perfect taste, as he fixes his aqua blue tie on his collar;

He wanted to see the blue vastness and the abundant ecosystem that was All Blue;

He wanted a lot of things, things he feared he might never be able to do or have or see ever again.

So the last thing that he wanted—no, he needed—is to get out of this place quick and get back to the ship where he belonged. He needed to live.

He blew out a balloon of smoke as he flicked his lighter once more.

The tiny light that he had made, gave color to his black surroundings and he was able to see a small perimeter of the area from which the light from his flame was able to reach. It was a large room with walls made out of steel; there were rows of single bed lined up on each side of the room; and there were no windows in this room only one metal framed door that was right across from where he was.

Using a lot of effort, he tilted his head up and stared at the big, dark hole on the ceiling, inhaling the addictive smoke into his lungs once more and exhaling effortlessly. It immediately relaxed his whole body; his knees finally becoming limber and he was able to bend his knees slowly so that he didn't have to resort to falling on his bum. Staring at the big hole on the ceiling, he thought: that must be where he fell from.

He tried to recall the things that happened before he ended up in the situation he was in now; however, all he could think of was the excruciating pain on his stomach and how his right shoulder felt like it was on fire. Ah, but then again, none of those should matter because the thing he should be focusing on now is how to get away from this place.

"Damn…" he growled through gritted teeth, the piece of cigarette dangling from his bloodied lips. He thought, waiting here wouldn't solve anything and he was more likely to be caught than saved if he remained sitting on the now warm spot on the corner of the floor he was occupying, not to mention he was bleeding.

"Ahh… ahh…" he sighed and dropped his head, looking at the pool of blood collecting between his thighs, inhaling his cigarette once more. He couldn't help but pity his current situation right now because honestly, it was truly pitiful.

Then, after finishing his last stick of cigarette, he thought that he'd rested enough to finally pick himself up from the floor. His left hand pressing down on his stomach as the act of standing up caused some blood to squirt out on the floor making a trace of blood as he trudges.

"Rested enough?" came a sinister voice from the dark hole above him.

Not wasting any time to look at the person who fluttered down from the hole, he bolted towards the metal door and reached out to the knob with his free hand.

There was a loud fluttering sound before he realized that he was knocked towards the bunks of bed on his right. It was dark in the room and his eyes were taking a long time to adjust to the darkness, he tried to squirm his way far from his assailant but it seems that, whatever it is, it was able to see well in the dark and it grabbed hold of his right foot.

"The fuck-!" he groaned as the assailant was now dragging him towards the door; panic rising from the pit of his stomach and crawling its way up his throat.

"Now, now, settle down…" it said as it kept on dragging him.

He wanted to get away from it and without thinking he tried to kick it using his left leg, which only caused him to wail out in pain as more blood spurt out from his side. He heard a reply of laughter from his assailant who continued to walk effortlessly. He knew that in his condition he couldn't inflict any damage to it but he wasn't just going to let someone drag him into some place without a fight. He was a man with pride after all. So, with more effort, he swung his leg again, gripping on his wound tighter as he braced himself for the impact.

"What was that? You call that a kick?" The voice laughed again in amusement, as it continued to drag him. He was wincing in pain; he felt like he was being dragged around forever in the room. He tried but failed to grab on to a couple of things that he bumped into—wounds stretched, cuts and bruises increased—as he was being dragged. In his own pain and panic, he failed to realize that the laughing had stopped and so did the dragging.

Finally.

"I really like that spirit of yours…" the voice snarled and flipped a switch on the wall, filling the center of the room a dim orange colored light.

The light wasn't that bright but it still caused his pupils to contract at the sudden exposure, which made him shut his eyes for a while, but then tried to open them immediately, remembering from past experiences that a person should never take his eyes away from the enemy. Blinking a couple of times—his blue eyes finally adjusted to his dim surrounding—he focused his attention to the person holding his right foot; his adrenaline kicking in, drowning his senses from the pain, he wildly pushed his other foot on the hand, trying to pry it off of him. All he could feel was panic and the sense of urgency to get away from the person before him.

"Stop wiggling like a worthless worm," he tightened his grip on the foot, grinning insanely as he effortlessly raised the other man off the ground, "I'm sure your crew will arrive any minute now…" he continued, the man's blood dripped from his stomach along his neck down to his head, staining all over his blond hair, and onto the floor where it collected forming a small puddle. He was losing so much blood.

_'Now… how can I break you?...'_ The grin on his face widening in sheer excitement.

"Hey, you still alive down there?" his purple sun glasses hiding the smile on his eyes, his mouth formed in a mocking figure. "…you know for a man, you've got a pretty nice ass…" he stretched his long arms up to reciprocate for the other man's long legs examining the lean body before him.

Then, all too suddenly, like a tidal wave crashing against the shorelines, he stopped struggling and remembered the bout that he had with the man that trapped his foot before he crashed and fell in this room.

_'Interesting. You'd make a good lap pillow…' the man chuckled grimly._

_'Can I test you out?'_ His visible eye widening in horror as he remembered.

"Fuck…er…" the blond growled, "Let go of me…" and swung his left foot, rotating his whole body, to land a kick on the man's face but it was caught by the other hand.

The man was wearing heavy printed pants, ridiculously flamboyant pink coat, gold ear piercings, and some weirdly shaped sunglasses to match his pale yellow hair. Everything about this man screamed 'crazy' to him. Seeing an opening, he immediately released his hold on his wound, pulled himself down with the help of gravity and velocity and was able to put both palms on the floor to do an air flare. His attempts, however, were in vain as he found himself flat on the ground, with his chest pinned against the floor. The flamboyant man was just too strong for him.

"I'm really interested…" The man growled on his nape, teeth scraping on the sensitive area on his skin. Both of his arms were pinned on each side by two big hands as long fluttery limbs pressed down on them, keeping them still. The man's big torso was pushing against his back, big thighs wrapping themselves around his hips.

* * *

_Where are you, you damned cook?!_

"Trafalgar-kun, Brook, Robin, you guys head that way! Zoro, Chopper, and Usopp, you'll head that way! Luffy, Franky, we'll head this way! Whichever one of us finds him, remember to use the denden Mushi! We have to get away here immediately; saving Sanji is our only priority right now!" Nami barked out, panic evident in her voice. "We'll contact each other immediately alright?" she showed the denden Mushi and looked around, Robin holding out one with her real hand, Usopp showing their group's as well.

Everyone agreed, while others like Law and Luffy agreed half-heartedly; with Law wanting to make a strategy that'll take down the Shichibukai and with Luffy wanting to just beat the crap out of Doflamingo's ass plain and simple. However, in order to save their nakama and to keeping the alliance intact, the captains will just have to put up with the rescue mission and let Doflamingo off the hook for now. Sanji was just too good a cook for Luffy to replace and Law needed a better strategy to make with the Mugiwara pirates if he's going to successfully take down one of the most powerful and influential Shichibukai in the New World.

With their captain not paying much attention to the discussion, Nami decided to take the lead since half of them listen to her—the other half try to listen. They weren't a group who made strategies and plans, usually they just barged into trouble head first and escape scot-free, most of the time, but this involved saving a nakama, who was in critical danger, and time is something that they cannot afford to waste.

"I hope Sanji's alright…" the little reindeer sobbed as he grabbed on to his backpack.

"You're worrying too much Chopper, this is Sanji we're talking about, I'm sure he'll be okay!" Usopp looked down at the shaking reindeer, his knees and face hiding the worry that was shaking him—this time from worry rather than fear.

"Usopp's right, Sanji-san wouldn't be beaten!" Brook chimed in, his stoic features void of any visible emotions.

"Alright! Let's go!" the navigator yelled out, cutting off their worried thoughts, as their groups headed out in their specific directions.

* * *

"You fucking bird!" the bloodied blond roared as he tried to push away the heavy torso away from him; pink feathers fluttering from the sudden push. His whole body trembling at the pressure on his front and back, he noticed how his back started to shake; the man was grinding his hips against his.

"O-Oi! What do you think you're doing, you sick bird man?…" he groaned frantically, trying to pull his hands free as the grinding started to intensify.

"Heh," he chuckled, wrapping his big hands around the smaller and fragile wrists as if he was lashing something around them. He pressed his mouth against the trapezius of the other man and bit down on the flesh, earning him a combination of a whimper and a groan that could never have sounded any sweeter in his ears. The bite mark will probably be around his neck for a couple of days.

"S-Stop it, you asshole!" He choked painfully, as he fought back the sounds in his throat. Feeling the man's smile against his skin, a cold shiver ran across his body, while his body continued to writhe against the floor, hips rocking up and down behind him.

_Damn bastard! I won't let him… do this!_

"Do you want your friends to see you like this?" It was a low growl that echoed inside the messy, dark room. He released his grip on the other's wrists only to be replaced with thin, strong threads that kept the wrists in place. Raising himself up—straddling the small body between his thighs—he now proceeded to bind those long legs, spreading them apart and allowing enough space for him to fit perfectly as he slid in between them.

"S-Stop this..." He hissed painfully, pressing his forehead against the floor as he continued to writhe in anger. He kept on yelling in his mind, why was this man doing this to him? Why was he doing this? He has never felt this much despair and hatred in his life, not even when he was about to die from hunger in an island with the old man. The strings on his wrists and legs kept on tightening with every pull that he made. Soon, the strings on his wrists and legs were soaked in blood, and he wasn't moving anymore.

"Giving up so soon?" he teased feigning disappointment in his tone, moving his now free hands inside the unmoving man's shirt and jacket, kneading the nipples with his fingers as he noticed the small man cower. "We haven't even started yet." He moved one of his hands down and yanked the belt and pants of the man open—stretching the garter of underwear—he grabbed the slowly hardening length in his hand and started stroking it, feeling his hand start to become sticky with pre-cum. Becoming impatient, he wanted to remove the man's pants, so he moved the boy's legs so that he could pull down his pants.

_No… I don't want this to happen… I won't let it!_

In that moment, he made a decision.

* * *

... How was that?... Not good?... okay... I was suppose to continue on but then I decided that I want a different title for the next part soooooo there! Please, please, pretty please leave a comment, a review, or a letter if you'd like... anything to let me know that you at least thought something of it... ;)) i'd appreciate it. 3

I really, really, REALLY... *sigh* don't know where this is going... but I'm writing this down as I go... so this might end without having any good ending. I feel like this was a mistake... but anyway, like in the words of the great Black Leg, "if you're too afraid of making mistakes, you won't be able to do anything."

Better to have tried and failed than to fail to do anything, right?

[Edited] Made some few tweaking here and there... added some more parts on the strawhat + law scene... also, i'm thinking of just removing the author section at the top and bottom... they're practically useless and serve no purpose save for satisfying my selfish banters...


	2. Ultimatum

Ehehehehehe... I just really need to finish this one story** to end all this misery **so that I could move on to a new and better one... I really love torturing my favorite characters... I like to see them in pain, get beat up, or face a really troublesome obstacle. I tried to keep everyone's characterization in this story 'cause I like it when it has this original mood in the story.

Basically, I've got the story down up to a certain point so I placed this chapter immediately after the first one...

Anyway, disclaimer's in the first chapter, and now... onto the next!

* * *

**Ultimatum**

_No… I don't want this to happen… I won't let it!_

In that moment, he made a decision.

Clutching both of his fists, he yanked as hard as he could and twisted his torso and swung his left hand and with the remaining strength that he had, landed the punch directly on his assailant's jaw, sending a pair of sun glasses flying to the other side of the room. He smiled inwardly at his accomplishment; he seemed to have caught the man off guard, who was too busy in his own desires that he failed to notice the strings loosening up. Finally he got a hit, he had wanted to land a solid one for a while now, ignoring the stinging pain on his fist, wrist, waist, and shoulder.

The man got a bit careless and didn't expect that the young man would be able to pull on his strings in that moment. After a couple of minutes, the man was still hovering over him, unmoving, the sides of his mouth were bleeding and yet the sinister smile remained. It was no use, no matter what he does it will all end in vain because of his weakened state, even using both hands to strike continuous blows would prove futile and impossible with the strings now pulling him back down; the other man wouldn't let the same mistake happen twice. Desperation was consuming his thoughts. It paralyzed him.

_It's no use… Shit… Shit!_

He was fighting back the tears as he felt his pants moving down his thighs and was crumpled around his legs. He felt cold hands pulling down on his gray boxer shorts exposing his hard length and tight ass. He heard the man behind him laugh hysterically before a loud whimper escaped his throat surprising the young man with a heavy slap across the right cheek; his skin burning up at the stinging pain.

"D-Doflamingo… you fucking… bastard!" he struggled to speak as he continued to squirm his legs and his hands free. The man continued to laugh as he began licking his fingers.

"Open up," He growled, wrapping one hand around the young man's length and the other proceeded to insert one finger up his ass. "Black Leg…" He whispered, "Sanji."

"Haaa… haa…" he panted heavily, eyes widening in horror, the finger made a circling motion as it pushed its way in.

_N-No! Don't! Stop it!_ He thought as he tried his best to stop his dick from hardening, thinking of how to escape; concentrating on the pain on his abdomen; regulating his lungs to breathe normally; trying to shake off the finger that was inside of him he kept moving his hips around.

This, however, only made things more enjoyable for Doflamingo, "Hehehe…Ahahaha!" His roaring laughter made Sanji grunt angrily unable to accept his defeat.

His whole body trembled violently as he felt another finger squeeze its way inside of him.

"S-Stop… d-don't…" He choked, fear paralyzing his brain from thinking of anything else.

_I'll break you… slowly… hee hee hee…_

"You say that, but it seems that your ass is enjoying this…" He growled as he stretched on the opening. "You're sucking me in hard... see?" Suddenly, Doflamingo felt his left hand tighten as the length on his hand throb and harden, causing the smile on his face to widen further. "So you've done this before, huh?"

_I'll break you… Break you completely… ahhhhahaha…_

Sanji groaned heavily as he felt a third finger make its way inside of him. Low grunts were making their way out of Sanji's throat, as he continued to receive blows after blows above and below.

_No, this can't be… happening…_

"_Aahh…_" His head snapped backward, his back arching exposing his bare chest for Doflamingo to enjoy. Sanji wasn't able to hold his voice in anymore as the third finger was inside of him; pre-cum oozing out again from the head and all over Doflamingo's fingers.

Sanji choked a couple of times when the fingers dug in deeper, trying to explore his soft insides. Doflamingo removed his hold on the other's length, leaving it hard against the concrete floor, pre-cum continuing to flow, and moved to bring his own length out.

"_I'll break you_…" he growled out loud. On his command, the strings around Sanji's wrists and feet moved the young man up like a puppet, straddling Sanji on top of his lap.

Sanji's visible eye was wide and his pupils dilated in horror as he watched Doflamingo stroking his big length.

"_Ride me._"

"Aaahh!" an agonizing yell came out of his mouth.

It was all too sudden, his body moved on its own and Sanji was left writhing in pain at the sudden downward thrust that his own body had done. He was starting to feel light headed as he realized that he stopped feeling any pain, not from his shoulder, nor his stomach, nor his ass; not from anything. He was angry and frustrated from the fact that his own body was not listening to him and instead was obeying Doflamingo. He wondered if he was going to die straddling the man—how ridiculous.

The thought made Sanji cringe in frustration—his last days on this world and he's straddling a man, _this _man—nonetheless. His consciousness was slipping away; he couldn't stand it…

"_SAAAAAAAAANNNNJJJJIIIIIIIII!_"

Blue eyes shot wide open, fully awakening his senses. It was his captain's voice, no doubt, he knew that the crew had to be with him as well and he was reassured when he heard other familiar voices calling out to him as well, however, in different directions.

_'Saanjii-kuun!' _the voice that he'd swooned over for belonged to no one but his magnificent Mellorine.

_'Saaaannnjjiiiii!' _a synchronized high-pitched worried yell called over—Chopper and Usopp.

Relief and hope were washed down—like the sand castles that little children would build on beaches and get destroyed when the tides come in—when he was faced with Doflamingo's evil smile, eyes half-lidden and glaring, his lips grinning from ear to ear as he goes on to lick the sides of his mouth. And the realization of reality came down on him like a wrecking ball, and soon panic was drowning him as he started to choke and groan again, hips thrusting up against him.

"S-sto…" he cried, as he imagined the next scene unfolding before him in horror—Luffy and everyone else suddenly bargin in the room and seeing him and Doflamingo doing something so disgusting. He didn't want them to see him like this. Tears ran down the sides of his face as he continued to choke out his fears.

"Move." Doflamingo ordered wantonly. Then without waiting for the other man, he placed both of his hands on the Sanji's hips and pulled him down hard.

"_Gaahh!_" he choked as he snapped his head back, tears flowing out in a continuous stream.

He didn't want any of them to see him. Not like this, no.

Not his captain. Not the ladies. Not his nakama.

No.

Not the marimo. Not Zoro. Not _him_, no.

Doflamingo having felt Sanji's reaction at hearing the voices outside calling out, he thought that he might be able to get Sanji to do anything now that Sanji was totally cornered, so he decided to pound it out of him until he breaks and asked him again.

"Do you want your crew to find you like this?" Doflamingo whispered in Sanji's ear, grabbing on to Sanji's hard length, "…or are you going to give me what I want?"

In a blurried haze, Sanji pulled his head forward, blue eyes void of life stared directly at the other man, and his lean body suddenly stopped trembling.

"_What do you want?_" Sanji asked with a dead tone and a hoarse voice. All his limbs stopped struggling all at once. The gaze in his left eye was dead; awaiting for the response that he must fulfill once and for all to prevent his nakama from witnessing such a scene. He just wanted to be done with it.

"Make me enjoy this," came the reply.

The strings binding his limbs suddenly became loose. His body needed to relax for a couple of minutes to regain its strength, however, Sanji knew that time was the only thing that he didn't have at the moment—apart from his cigarettes that is. So, right away, he brought his hands up against Doflamingo's chest and pushed him on the floor, suddenly it was so easy for him to do just that when Doflamingo was being so cooperative.

With a big, elated grin on Doflamingo's face he let out grunted laughs as Sanji's tongue danced all over his now bare chest and stopped around one nipple, sucking softly in between breaths.

_This is pretty pathetic really…_

"Oi, I told you I wanted to enjoy this, not struggle with your pathetic service…" Doflamingo grabbed Sanji's hair, "Enough of that. Move." He ordered. His smile disappearing, as he was becoming impatient, he knew Sanji has had experience with men before and he wanted to know if Sanji had any special technique.

Throughout the whole ordeal, Sanji hasn't made any loud protests, only sounds and noises from his throat as he thrust himself down; increasing his pace at a hurried rhythm. Every time he would push down, he would tighten up and release a groan.

Doflamingo, despite the stoic look on his face, he was beginning to enjoy what was being done to him.

"Aahhnnn…" Sanji, with his head held down, quickly grabbed his mouth, pressing his palms against his quivering lips as he slammed his hips down, his pace unrelenting as he kept waiting for the other man's release.

_J-just come already… you bastard!_

Finally a small smile formed at Doflamingo's face as he continued to observe Sanji's face, "_I'll only come when you come,_" Sanji's head snapped up to look at his eyes, face painted with a horrid expression completely contrast to the one that he was now wearing.

Hearing footsteps outside of the room they were in, Sanji decided to bring one of his hands up to his erected length and just jerk himself to finish quickly, however, large hands stopped him just as he was about to touch himself.

"I won't let you do that," he growled, as he tightens his grip on Sanji's hand.

Doflamingo exhaled as he grabbed the other hand, and was now thrusting upwards against the bleeding blond, his clothes stained with blood. He wanted Sanji to come with just his ass.

_"SAAAANNNJJJIIII!... WHERE ARE YOUU!?"_

_"Cook-san!"_

He focused himself; concentrating only on meeting the upward thrusts with his own and grinding his hips trying to find his release as quickly as possible. The pace increasing, panting heavily with every thrust. He was near, he had to cum now.

_"…uppiiid Coook!"_

"Aahhh! Nnn…" He groaned loudly as he came, Doflamingo's hand quickly grabbing onto his shaft and pressing on the tip to prevent cum from spilling on his clothes. With a couple more thrusts he too came and released inside of Sanji, feeling the young man's insides tighten and quiver around his twitching length.

After a few seconds, Doflamingo moved Sanji's body and laid him on the floor, while still inside of him, and released his thumb causing the other man to release on himself.

"_Not bad kid._" He panted, easing his length out, as he continued to stare down at the other man's splayed body before standing up to fix himself.

"W-Wait…"Sanji whispered after the man as he saw him walking away from his field of vision. He couldn't move anymore. He tried to but his body had finally given up on him, it was amazing how he was still conscious. He needed to put his clothes back on before anyone could see him like that on the floor. "Wait…" his eyes had closed up on him, the remaining consciousness that he had made him feel something warm embracing him.

* * *

Aaaa...hhhnnn...

I... I can't see a good ending... It's soooo blurry... I can't... I want a ZoSan with LawSan! but why... I want everyone to love Sanji...

Ahhh... I give up... I'll just get on with this story and get this over with... please leave a comment...

_**-Curlybrow-**_


	3. Green Green Grass

This sucks. The formats that I keep on putting aren't appearing to my liking... like for example this strike out, it doesn't have a strike over it. You suck man! uuuugggghhh... and the spacing! what the fck! anyway onto the latter part of the story...

This better be good. _yeah, well, I just pieced together something to end all the misery._

Disclaimer's in chapter one.

Warning there'll be some pretty heavy ***panting*** later on... so be warned.

* * *

**Green, Green Grass**

"Sanji!" the loud voice shook his eyes open.

"Ahh! Luffy don't touch him! Put him down!" the small reindeer immediately pushed Luffy away and placed his bag besides Sanji, scurrying for things inside the bag.

'_Chopper…_' He wanted to say, but ended up only looking at the worried reindeer as he started to see other faces behind the furry animal. His mind was void of other thoughts, right now he could only process one thing after the other.

'_Wait, I need to put on…_' He thought immediately as he pushed his hand to his thighs, _'__huh?' _feeling the soft fabric around his lower area, he wondered if anyone saw him naked.

"Chopper, can't you tend to his wounds when we get back to the ship?!" Nami asked as she tried to sound not too frightened, it wasn't that she wanted to get out of the place for her own safety. She just didn't want the person responsible for the current state of Sanji to harm him any further.

"No. I need to give him immediate first aid and stop the bleeding! If we don't, by the time we arrive at the ship Sanji would be out of blood." He began pressing down on the gauze and stacking one patch over the other as he poured some antiseptic around and over the gauze. "Sanji!" the reindeer twitched at his sudden action, he forgot to tell Sanji that it would hurt, but the lack of response from the blond caused even more worry for the doctor.

"Oi, that's good enough, let's get going." Blurried green dashed towards the door as the walls around them started to crumble all over.

"Doctor, it'd be best if we carry him over your back." '_Trafalgar…_'

"Ah, Torao! You're here." Luffy feeling less worried over Sanji, knowing that he's got two of the best doctors with him. '_Luffy…_'

"R-Right… Uuu…" The small animal transformed and was now standing on four legs. '_Chopper…_'

"Everybody, let's go." The calm voice of Robin put everyone at ease and made them focus on one goal right now. '_Robin-chwan…_'

"Hang in there bro!" '_Franky…_'

"Sanji-kun…" '_Nami-swaan…_'

"Uuuu… Sanjiii…" '_Don't cry, Chopper…_'

"Saaanji…" '_Brook…_'

"Stupid cook… don't you fucking die…" the green headed swordsman growled as he followed behind the navigator clearing a smooth path for the reindeer.

'_Marimo…_' Sanji glued his half-lidden eye on the tanned hand that was holding on to his arm. Amidst the chaos and the many questions that were forming in his head, his body was relaxed and he felt at ease as he stared at the tanned hand. Unable to control his fading consciousness, he let his aching body to relax knowing that he's now in good hands.

* * *

_When we had arrived at the ship, everyone was quietly running around the hallways looking for ways to help Chopper in anyway that they could. The women were the only ones allowed in the infirmary room, but once in a while it would only be Robin with Chopper because Nami had to go and cook something up for us, since the one responsible for the cooking duties is currently incapable of doing so. I wanted to eat some onigiri that he made. After a few days, Chopper was now going out of the infirmary to get a couple of things that he needed apart from gauze, medicine, and blood._

"Ah, Robin, hand me that last one!" _Chopper sounds really worried, how long have they been in there?... I really want to check how things are...  
_He pressed his crossed arms together tightly, his back relaxing against the wooden wall next to the infirmary door.

"This is the last one, are you sure? We won't be docking until 3 days..." _Robin doesn't sound worried at all, compared to awhile ago... Heh...  
_He let out a small chuckle as he continued to focus in on their conversation.

"Don't worry, Sanji's condition is doing better, he's recovered 70% of the blood that he lost. We still have a lot of these dextrose on ship..."

_Now that I think about it, where did Chopper get the blood supply from anyway? It pisses me off not knowing. The cook lost so much blood. When I saw him in that moment, I thought he'd already left me for good. There was blood all over the floor, his stomach, and his hair was red... I was slightly relieved when I saw Chopper and the doctor tending to the wounds, which meant that he's still alive._

"Ah, Thank you..." _Hm? A minute before he was panicking... now he's relaxed? I guess everything's fine now...  
_He let out a breath that he was unconsciously holding in, and relaxed his whole body and just sat on the barrel, feet folded in an Indian position.

"Do you need me to do anything else?" _Robin's the one on nurse duties huh? Then Nami's the one cooking tonight...  
_He made a grumbling sound in his throat as he tried to shake off the uncomfortable feeling from Nami's cooking. It wasn't like Nami was a bad cook, she's a pretty good cook herself, it's just that he wanted to eat something that the cook had made. And knowing that he won't be able to eat the dishes that he's craving for made his body anxious.

"Well then, do you guys want some tea?" _Huh? Is Luffy inside the room as well? He can't be, it's too quiet... Then maybe Usopp?_

"Ah, I'll go with you Robin. I need to make something for Sanji when he wakes up. Is it alright if I leave you here for now?" _Chopper's going out?... He's leaving him alone to Usopp?! Is that a good idea? Maybe I should..._

He was about to get off the barrel when the door opened slowly. He wanted to tell Chopper that he could stay and watch over the patient but the door blocked his chance to do so. Behind the opened door was the barrel that he was sitting on. He thought that he'll just surprise them-or Chopper at least, because Robin was hard to surprise-after they had shut the door.

"Oh yeah, do you need anything I could get you, Law-san?"

_What?... _

"Uhh, alright then... We leave him in your care." Chopper chimed as he continued to head out, a bit exhausted.

"Uhh, hey." He moved out from behind the door.

"Hiii!" Chopper gasped awkwardly, Robin laughing at the tired shocked look on the reindeer's face.

"Swordsman-san, we're you waiting the whole time?" Robin smiled at the swordsman. _W-wha-__That smile gives me the creeps sometimes..._

"Perfect timing, can you stay with Law-san and watch over Sanji? We're getting some tea in the galley..." she motioned towards the infirmary while two hands that grew out from the floor tried to relax the startled reindeer, who hasn't gotten any decent sleep since the incident four days ago.

_This woman... it feels like there's something hidden behind her words... _He paused for a while and moved in front of them to get a look inside the infirmary room. Seeing the big, round mushroom-looking hat, made his body tense up. Law's back was facing the door, and was blocking the figure laying down on the bed. He wanted to see Sanji's current condition. _So it's him huh?... Tch!_

"I'm going to sleep." He replied monotonously, Robin noticed Law's shoulders twitch when Zoro spoke, as he headed to the men's quarters with his hands on his pockets, looking almost defeated and irritated.

He heard the door close as he continued to walk along the dark corridor.

Robin, carrying Chopper on her arms, looked at the figure walking away from them. Her attention was caught by the man's striking hair color and gave out a small chuckle. _'You know... Green is the color of envy...' _

* * *

_When I woke up, pain enveloped my body. He told me that I had been asleep for almost six days and that he was surprised that I didn't undergo a coma after loosing so much blood, no wonder my body feels so heavy._

_This guy looked like he hasn't had any sleep at all..._

"What time is it?" his voice sounded hoarse from being asleep for too long. He motioned to get up and out of the bed, when something heavy pressed his body down on the bed. He looked up and saw a hand on his chest and another hand pointing up to an intravenous bag (IV bag), finally noticing the thing that was attached on his chelidon (front of the elbow).

"It's already midnight. We all had a decent meal. So, just rest."

"Hmm," he replied and submitted his body to relax under the man's touch. "yes, doctor." he teased at the man's overbearing behavior, which earned him a weird look from the said overbearing doctor.

"I just don't want you to do anything that could undo all of our efforts," he answered a bit irritated, his hand still pressing down on the chest. "also, I need to talk to you."

The blond man suddenly tensed up at the forbidding feeling that he had after what the other man told him.

"I was the first one to find you..." he stared directly into the visible eye of the man, who looked like he didn't know how to process the information.

"There was blood everywhere, your wounds were exposed," he slowly described to the blond as if trying to refresh his memories so that they could be on the same page, "and your clothes were..." he suddenly stopped when a cold hand grabbed his own.

"It was _him_." Sanji was shaking violently, his voice was grim and low, he tighten his hold on the hand on his chest. Finally piecing the thoughts together, he turned his face from Law, humiliated and afraid. There was something that made Sanji feel uncomfortable in his gut.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone..." he wanted to comfort the blond, because somehow, Law felt, among the people in this ship right now, Sanji was the one who could feel the same anger that he has towards Doflamingo.

Sanji, continued to tremble in anger, loosened his grip on Law's hand but kept it on his chest. He knew he could trust the doctor's words, he felt the sincerity through the hand that he held on his chest.

When Sanji had finally relaxed Law continued, "I need to tell you another thing..." he retrieved his hand back. Sanji turned his head, feeling that uncomfortable feeling in his body again, and looked at the former Shichibukai who had his gaze fixed on him.

"You're not giving me a break huh?" Sanji wanted to lift the atmosphere up a little and huffed a chuckle but Law's serious expression didn't falter.

"I found something in your wound..." He began to ruffle something in his pocket, "the moment I saw it stuck into your wound, I knew what it was." He raised a tiny porous sealed bag that was dyed red from his blood in front of him.

"There was a tea bag in my wound?" Sanji controlled the laugh and felt the uncomfortable feeling in his gut slowly moving deeper.

"It's not tea," he lowered his hand and his eyes looked distant, "it's drugs."

_'Huh?'_ The uncomfortable feeling that Sanji was feeling suddenly grew stronger and moved deeper inside of him.

"It's a kind of drug that makes you forget about the pain and relieves the body making it feel good," the doctor explained, Sanji had a stoic look on his face trying to focus on what Law was telling rather than the feeling in his gut. "he sells this to some of his clients who mostly buy slaves from him..."

"W-wait..." Sanji suddenly felt frightened and confused, despite being able to piece the information together, he didn't want to know for certain.

"They use this for their sex slaves..."

_'What...'_

"It contains a lot of drugs that can make your body recover from fatigue..."

_'Wait... Stop...'_

"...they mixed a heavy amount of Cialis and Viagra, they're incredibly strong drugs..."

_'I'm... W-wait...'_

"your body absorbed almost 50% of the drugs in the bag," he looked down at the red-dyed bag on his hand, "I wasn't able to remove it on time..."

_Hah, ha... _Sanji was panting heavily now.

"With that much percentage of concentrated drugs in your blood, it'd probably take a couple of weeks to remove it from your system."

_'That fucking asshole... what did he gave me!?' _

"It's originally meant for consumption, mixing the drugs in hot water, like you would in tea bags... But that bastard-He's a fucking lunatic..."

"_W-wait... I'm... haah...ah..._" he was gasping, sweating, and trembling, Sanji realized that the uncomfortable feeling that he had was probably because of that.

"I know." They were both silent except for the heavy panting on Sanji's part.

"Chopper found your quick recovery to be really unusual, and when your body would react to the drugs, I would try to avert their attention so that they wouldn't notice... and... I'd fix you up..." Law moved his hand beneath the sheet covering Sanji's body.

Sanji watched as the hand ruffled towards the bulge of his growing erection; feeling Law's hand find its way inside his boxers.

"I stayed by your side the whole time because I knew that when you regained consciousness, this would happen..." He wrapped his hand around the hard length and began stroking slowly.

"Haa..." Sanji couldn't find the strength to remove Law's hand. _'What the hell...' _"Haah..." he moved his hand on top of the sheets, grabbing at the bulge that was his erection and Law's hand. "I..." his eyes half-lidden and succumbing to his body's desire, "can do this myself..." his mouth agape and panting loudly.

"The drugs..." Law was starting to feel aroused from Sanji's expressions, "will remain in your blood for a longer amount of time..." His hand tightened and his pace increased. "because..." He found himself panting as well, "direct contact..."

The moans that were escaping from Sanji's mouth aroused Law.

"Ahh..." Sanji was feeling so much from every stroke, and even thinking about the fact that another person was doing it, whether it was male or not, made it more pleasurable. "Haah..." his hips started to move opposite Law's strokes. _'This is... wrong...'_ "Aahh!"

Noticing Sanji's eagerness, Law began to worry that he might not be able to control his own urges, because despite him being a captain, he too is a person who needs to take care a couple of business of his own. And contrary to what Sanji thought of him, he's actually the type of person who doesn't have any preference when it comes to things like this, which surprised him a bit. Similarly, Law didn't thought that Sanji would approve of the idea until now.

It had been a couple of minutes now and Sanji has yet to release.

"_Oy_... W-why am I _not_... _Ahh_!" he moaned when Law's pace started to slow down, probably his arm was starting to strain. "..._Why isn't it coming out?_"

Law removed the sheet that was covering Sanji and began pulling down the blond's undergarments.

"Oyy!"

"_He_ did something to you..." Law growled, and began moving on top of Sanji, his patience and self-control dissolving in the heat of things.

"S-stop! The bed..." Sanji tried to push him away, but Law was too heavy and strong.

Law hovered above Sanji, who had both of his hands on Law's chest, still and unmoving. He was on his knees with Sanji's thighs on top of his and his left hand grabbing onto the thin waist of the blond, his right hand was now holding his own erection.

It wasn't hard for Law to conclude to himself that he was indeed attracted to the young blond, because he knew that the Straw Hat Pirates adored their resident chef not only because of his amazing talent and abilities, but also because of his exotic looks. And it didn't take too long for him to join the group of people who adored Sanji secretly.

He was looking at Sanji, waiting for a response or a sign of approval of some sort because he couldn't just sit there and suffer through his own erection while he goes and relieves another person of theirs.

"What are you doing?" Sanji was panting normally as he stares at the position that they were in; noticing that the hand that was suppose to be stroking his erection was now stroking another. Law continued to stroke his own as pre-cum slowly covered his length. Sanji began to feel a throbbing pain making its way up his length causing him to moan. He moved one hand down to stroke his erection himself, but Law grabbed the hand and stopped it from moving.

"Tch. Let go..." Sanji hasn't heard a single word of reply from the doctor ever since he told him to stop, making him grow impatient and irritated.

"Just... H-Hurry up..." Sanji eventually succumbed to Law's hands and relaxed his back onto the bed and held onto the edges of the mattress.

Law exhaled loudly and placed his mouth on top of Sanji's, pressing down and around the inside of his mouth, to try and muffle any loud sound that might escape the blond's lips. Then in one thrusting motion he was inside.

_'What the hell's going on with my body...?!' _He grabbed on to soft black hair and wondered how it reminded him of the green ones that he once held and how they almost smelled the same-a mixture of alcohol and morning grass-but he noticed that Law had a lighter scent of cologne, probably because the doctor took baths more often. But the streaks of sweat that were dripping all over this man's body seemed to also secrete its own personal scent-pheromones-that increased the effects of the drugs.

But it wasn't only Law who was secreting such pheromones, in fact Sanji had been secreting them for awhile now, despite being unconscious, all because of the drugs that were absorbed by his body. And because of the strength of the drugs, his pheromones had stronger effects and scent to people near him.

"Q-quickly..." He whispered in a pained voice, anxious that someone might walk in to them, even though it's already past midnight Sanji couldn't help but feel agitated at the gravity of their 'activity'. "Harder..." His hands, running through soft black grassy hair, grabbed on to his nape and was pulling himself against the rhythm that Law created. Skin slapped against each other, sweat ran down hot, flushed skin, the bed shook and creaked with every thrust; their rhythm making soft sucking noises that sounded loud in their ears making them loose themselves in the ecstasy that they were experiencing. They both knew that they were near the edge and before they'd both fall from their release, Sanji felt that he need to tell Law something.

"I..." He cringed his torso as he suppressed his oncoming release even for a few seconds, "Z-Zoro..." hazy, blue eyes looked up to meet Law's startled ones, "Don't... tell-" Sanji choked and was unable to finish his sentence when Law suddenly slammed into him and both of them reached their uncontrollable release.

"Sorry..." Law pushed his arms up after collapsing on top of Sanji. He groaned a couple of times before pulling out. "I'll clean you up, stay there..." After fixing himself up, he picked up the blanket off the floor and covered Sanji with it before walking out to the door and stopping midway.

"What's wrong?" Sanji asked when he noticed Law stopping right in front of the door.

"Nothing..." He answered half-heartedly, his voice husky and obviously tired and still basking in the after-effects of sex. He stood there, frozen, staring at the small opening at the door, wondering if he'd forgotten to close the door or if someone had opened it, either way it meant really bad for the two of them.

Sanji was also tired from the rigorous stunt that they did, going at it a couple of times, to even care about anything else except for his own thoughts.

_'I didn't think he could act like that...'_ Sanji was a bit shocked that a man like him was capable of doing those things. '_Uuuhh... What am I saying?! I need to make things clear to him! But, it's not like he did this because he wanted to, right? He knew what was needed to help me out... he knew that it was the only way I could be relieved that's why he had to do it right?... And I only agreed because of that stupid drug... I had to do it, and it just so happened that he was the one to be here and looking after me... it was him... and not you...'_

_Why...?_

* * *

Law slowly walked out of the door and gently closed the door behind him. He placed his left hand on his hip and placed his right hand on his nape with his head down; he had this habit of scratching-even though it's not itchy-his head or neck whenever he's faced with a really troublesome or awkward situation.

After a few seconds, he decided to lean against the door with his arms crossed.

"If you're wondering... He's doing a lot better now..." Law informed, sighing heavily, his voice rough and low.

"Yeah, I heard him moaning like an idiot."

"Listen..." Law uncrossed his arms and turned to his right, "I only helped him... he... he had this condition-"

"Yeah, it's called being horny."

"No, you don't understand-"

"That's enough." the man rose from his sitting position and managed to bump several empty wine bottles that were surrounding him. "You don't have to explain, I heard everything." picking up all three swords from the floor he strapped it back on his belt, fumbling with the straps several times before grabbing on to the door knob.

"Zoro, wait!" Law grabbed on to Zoro's hand, "Don't. He didn't want you to know, and he doesn't want you to see him now."

"You're being so protective just after one night?" Zoro didn't remove his gaze on the door knob and pulled Law's hand off of his. "Don't be so arrogant, bastard... I've had more than 20 nights with him, alright?"

Law loosened his grip on Zoro and moved away from the door.

"Are you honestly going to let him explain himself to you in his current condition? ...If you go inside this room, you'll only end up hurting him..."

"Huh... I wonder... if he's the one..." Zoro looked down his grip tightening around the metal know trying to steady himself, "who's really hurting..."

He twisted the knob and pushed past the door and inside the dark lit room gently closing the door behind him.

* * *

o_o;

what do you think? I really want to end this soon...

Ooooohhhh... mayghad. *cringe* SANJIII! my love! honestly, i'm hurting right now...

Oh, and if you're wondering what's up with the title, then let me explain *ehem ehem* The title green green grass may refer to Zoro's vibrant green patch of hair or grass can also mean 'drugs' like Marijuana, and how it's originally green in color... but then again not all drugs are green... I don't know, I'm leaving...


	4. Golden Strands on Broken Hands

**Author's Page**

Hello. IT HAS BEEN A WHILE... I'm so sorry for not being able to upload, and leaving you guys hanging in a cliff. Though I hope that this quick upload will be enough for an apology. I really wanted them to be in character because I like it like that. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter! I'm still thinking of what to do in the next chapters, if I'm planning on extending this story then I better make it well planned out, right?... ANYWAY, I love Sanji and I love those who love Sanji, openly or secretly. hehehe... I enjoy making the titles of my chapters very much! HAHA. _Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Golden Strands on Broken Hands**

_Piiinggg. _

Sanji all-too quickly opened his weary eyes from his almost nice slumber, his body finally relaxing from the rigorous activity that took place not too long ago, upon hearing the familiar sound of bottles hitting each other on the door. He wondered what Law was up to, chuckling softly as he imagined the serious-looking doctor getting lost in the galley looking for a piece of white cloth he was supposed to clean Sanji with.

The blond looked over to his right and stared at Chopper's desk trying to look for anything that resembles towels for wiping away sweat or any bodily fluids. He realized that he couldn't really see that well because the only light in the room came from a small circular window on the door at the side of the head bed, illuminating only the center top part of the room. The tiny room's corners were drowned in the dimness of the night, with nothing but the soft light of the moon to comfort Sanji.

Soft, inaudible whispers coming from outside the door connecting the infirmary to the dining area, where Law exited, caught the blond's attention prompting him to get up. But before deciding to do so, he reached out to the floor to pick up his pants, remembering vaguely how Law was able to maneuver his legs free from his trousers. _'It must be a talent.' _

_Creak. Creak._

His hand that reached out to the cloth paused midway as he turned his head towards the shadowed part of the room. Hearing—rather than seeing—the door close softly. Thinking how weird it was for Law to be back so soon, brushed the thought off as he resumed on retrieving his pants.

_Jingle._

'_Huh?'_ the familiar soft jingling sound he heard caused him to pause once more, looking at the poor, crumpled-up blue slacks lying on the ground. He remained very still for a moment as he tried to focus all of his attention on his sense of hearing.

_Jingle._

There's no mistaking it. He knew that sound all too well. A sound that he quite couldn't associate to the warlord doctor. A sound that resembles those of wind chimes. The chiming sound of metal earrings.

A few seconds later, a figure slowly emerged from the shadows and stepped into the light, in front of the infirmary bed where the blond lays. Under the soft pale light of the moon, the light green hair appeared a darker shade of emerald—vibrant and shining. A smile crept into his tired and weary face, his blue eyes delighted to see the green patch of grass—or was it moss?

Ah, how he'd miss the sight of it. Just the thing he wanted to see. His tensed muscles finally loosened and all together he forgot what it was he was supposed to do.

Everything registered slowly for him.

It took Sanji three seconds to realize that his body was struggling for air, that a tan forearm was now pinning his neck against the mattress, and that one opened eye was glaring down at him with menace.

_Tremble._

His face formed a distraught image as he held onto the strong arms of the man, whose face he couldn't see under the man's shadow except for that one eye. The shock of the attack left him acting like a cornered puppy in a lion's den, completely taken by surprise and left defenseless.

_Tremble._

"Wha-" he stopped himself when everything finally dawned on him—what the current situation is; the intense trembling of the arms on his neck; the immense pain of his body; the fear he got from the enraged man.

'_Why?!_' just as he had thought of the question, he immediately knew the answer. And everything all clicked in his brain.

'_How…_' Sanji's thoughts were running wild and all over the place, he couldn't exactly pin point how Zoro could've found out what had happened earlier unless someone told him. And no one would've had the knowledge except for Law and him, so that left him with just one person . However, he knew that Law wasn't the type of man who'd do something like that after he begged him not to.

'_No, there has to be—,_' His eyes widened, suddenly recalling what the high-pitched sound of bottles, that woke him earlier, had meant. His visible blue eye widened in horror as he looked upon the cold glare that the green haired man had on his features.

It wasn't that surprising that Sanji would be able to figure things out with a few variables to work out with. The cook's mind worked in ways that are sometimes unfathomable to anyone in the crew except for the archeologist and probably the navigator as well.

"Fucking bastard…" The other man growled deeply, trying his best to keep the cold stoic expression on his face, as he pressed his left forearm deeper into the blond's narrow neck.

"Wait-" Sanji choked out, hands running all over tanned arms as if trying to appease the enraged man, completely disregarding his contracting lungs and focusing more on calming down the other person.

A tan right hand grabbed onto Sanji's collar and yanked it sideways, the force sent a couple of his buttons flying hard against the wall causing it to land onto the sheets covering Sanji's lower torso. The blond's chest glowed under the moonlight sweat-drenched and pink marks completely obvious against his pale skin.

"Heh," Zoro huffed stoically, smirking dejectedly as if saying 'I knew it, what do you have to say for yourself?'

"Wait! Listen, I didn't-" Sanji stopped himself when he felt Zoro's right hand removing the sheets that were covering his lower torso, exposing his lower extremities to the cold still air in the room. And there it was again, the huff and smirk look asking him 'you didn't what?'

"I wasn't-I never wanted-I tried to-" he choked frantically, words sounding inaudible, gasping between words trying to inhale oxygen through his mouth. As much as he wanted to squirm his way out of this confrontation, he couldn't because the man wouldn't allow it.

"Shut up." He growled monotonously, as he moved his left arm away from the blond's throat and used the same hand to cover the lower half of Sanji's face, his palm pressing against the blond's mouth disabling him from speaking.

Like an elaborate choreography of some sort, yellow and green dancing furiously under the pale moonlight, hands fighting for control over one another; with the thin, blond man evidently losing.

Then as if to point out the crime that the blond had committed, the trembling green haired man, shoved his free hand in between Sanji's thighs and moved his fingers to the blond's ass. Pulling back his hand into view, both of them could see the slick liquid on his fingers. Feeling something shift above him, Sanji noticed that the green haired man was now on top of him, trapping him between the swordsman's thighs.

_Tremble._

Sanji realized that the violent trembling didn't come from him but from the other man. Struck with guilt and pain, Sanji struggled to free his mouth despite not exactly knowing what to say or how to explain things. Ah, the stitched wound on his stomach started to hurt and felt like it was about to reopen with the relatively larger man sitting on it. But he quickly disregarded that fact, trying to ignore the growing pain of his skin stretching dangerously, and thought of how to calm the other man instead.

"Zo-mff…wai-nn…I-mm…PLEA-hhnn"

"Shut up!" This time his voice came out loud and harsh. Anger fueled by pain is an emotion that the swordsman found rather difficult to conceal, and even more difficult to control, and made him want to punch the squirming blond in the face with his hand that was covered with semen. His shaking hand reached out to grab a handful of golden strands and yanked it away from the cook's face, recalling the nights when he would caress those beautiful golden strands in his hands; hands that were gentle and full of desire; hands that were full of conviction towards the blond; hands that showed nothing but affection. Now, they're nothing more but tools to him to inflict pain. Broken hands that trembled painfully, opening his palm he released his grip on the golden strands and noticed how they stood out in contrast with his tan hand.

Recoiling his hand back, and clenching his fist for the punch, he looked down and saw the blond's visible blue eye brimming with tears as it looked up with fear and pain in it.

"GAAAH!" He growled before swinging his fist for the punch.

Sanji squirmed as he closed his eyes tight, wishing that the punch will be enough to make him unconscious, and hopefully by the time that he wakes up he would be able to face Zoro, with less guilt in him, and explain things to him clearly. Then a loud sound echoed inside the room. The hand on Sanji's mouth loosened and, as if he felt disappointed that he was still conscious, quickly opened his eyes.

"Idiot…" he sobbed angrily, realizing that the hand on his mouth didn't feel quite as heavy as before, "you idiot marimo…" he continued to sob uncontrollably, dragging his shaking hands up along tan arms and around a tightly clenched fist on the man's face.

Zoro had punched himself instead and blood was dripping down his forehead along the sides of his nose and down to his chin. He couldn't bring himself to punch the cook—his cook, not with those blue eyes begging to be loved by him. He couldn't bring himself to hurt Sanji again whenever he's overwhelmed with emotions, he'd done that to him before whenever they get into any arguments and he realized that he'd come to regret doing it the next day.

Then suddenly, the door swung open and the warlord doctor entered the room and rushed towards the bed with caution. He had wanted to enter the room a lot earlier but then he realized that Zoro had locked him out. He stood outside, for quite a while, contemplating if he should just disassemble the knob and enter or to leave them instead. But then when he heard Zoro yell out loudly, he made up his mind to remove the knob and kick the door open.

To his relief, Sanji was still alive and conscious.

"Blackleg-ya…" Law started, his voice low and steady and was only directed at the blond. His eyes softening, cautiously observing the blond's vulnerable features and taking note how it made him look more appealing with those emotions showing on his face. "are you okay?..." his voice was a little louder but still low and soft, trying to get the blond to look his way and show him the vulnerable face that he wanted to be directed at him as well.

He saw Blackleg move his upper torso closer to the swordsman and immediately thought of the wound that might reopen due to that movement. And just as he thought, Sanji suddenly winced and yelped in pain, grabbing onto his stomach causing his muscles to recoil and send his back flopping onto the bed—something that would open the wound violently.

Law rushed towards Sanji to stop the fall and the violent reopening of the wound on his stomach, he reached out his arm to catch the blond when he realized that he was touching firm muscles and tanned skin. Zoro had caught the cook first and was now looking, or glaring, at the doctor who made a mess of his cook, Law was wearing his ragged pants very low and his perfectly built upper torso covered in nothing but tattoos. Meanwhile, Law was also examining the green-haired man in front of him, his forehead busted and a trail of blood ran down the center of his face and a clenched fist with blood on its knuckles indicated that he was the one who inflicted the punch to himself.

"Oi," Zoro's low growl made the doctor snap back from his trance and pulled back his tattooed arm. "What're you doing here?"

Moving back, Law turned his attention to Sanji, "Do you want me to stitch you up again?" he spoke again, hoping that the blond would respond to him now.

"Get out!" Zoro exclaimed as he pulled the blond closer to him, as if completely forgetting that he was angry at the blond earlier on. It seems that the presence of a third wheel makes Zoro a bit endearing and protective.

Law twitched when he saw Sanji being pulled in, and thought how irritated he is right now, but made sure it wouldn't show in his face. "Don't pull him too hard…" he ordered stoically.

Zoro almost popped a vein at the stoic command and was about to go all out on the doctor when Sanji grabbed onto Zoro's arm, his hand bloodied with his own, and turned to look at Law.

"Please…" he managed control his voice from breaking from the pain.

Law was moving in towards Sanji to check his condition, when he heard the blond say, "fix him up first…" eyes closed and a smile plastered on his sweat-filled face, trying to conceal the pain that he was in as he pointed a finger at Zoro's face.

Both men looked at the blond in shock.

_Unbelievable._

The man was a real romantic. They both know it still it didn't stop them from being amazed at how ridiculous the blond's dedication stretched during dire situations. And that smile, that concealed his pain yet showed his true emotions, made the tension in the room die down. A smile that could melt any ice barrier.

Zoro carefully maneuvering his way out of the bed and slowly laying Sanji down on his back. Now that his forehead was cleaned and patched up, rather sloppily by the doctor, Zoro was able to get a good look at how bad the opened wound was. A couple of skin was torn from the thread and Zoro could see the inside muscles of Sanji's stomach peeking from the openings, he cringed from the sight but made sure that no one would notice him. Seated in Chopper's chair, with the back rest in front of him, Zoro moved closer to the bed beside the hovering doctor.

"You messed him up pretty badly…" Law stated as he started removing the old thread.

"Hm." His arms crossed over the back rest of the chair, he narrowed his eyes and furrowed his face in his forearms, guilty of what he had done. "Well, you messed him up first." He mumbled against his forearms.

"Move back, I can't move properly…"

"Shut up and just do your job."

"I will, but what exactly is your job here? You've no use right now…"

"My job's to kick your ass if you ever think of touching him again."

"Then how do you propose I do my job if I'm not allowed to touch him?"

"Smartass. You know what I mean."

"In fact, I do."

The two of them falling into a calm exchange of snide remarks at each other without removing their gaze at the blond as they remain awfully close to each other for comfort; Sanji remained conscious to hear them bickering over who gets to clean his wound. A small smile crept into his face, hoping that they wouldn't kill each other off by the time that he falls asleep. Finally able to accept and embrace peace for himself, he knew that when he woke up Zoro will be calmer to hear his side and Law will back him up and tell him that he was only lending a hand or two, though quite literally but they wouldn't dwell on that topic too much. Yes, everything will resolve itself tomorrow. The feeling of certainty, that everything will be alright, pulling him deep into a deep slumber.

And when morning came and he found himself waking up drenched in sweat and the afterimages of a blond man with a sinister smile on his face sent his body shivering and recalling a very traumatic moment in his life.

* * *

**Author's Page**

_Heh._

Don't forget to leave your comments and thoughts! ;D

Much Raburabu,

Curlybrow


	5. Yesterday Yonder

**Chapter 5: Yesterday Yonder**

**Author's Page**

Hello. I seem to have submitted a rather short and quick chapter previously. I do apologize for that. Though, I hope I could finally set up the next phase of the story with this chapter, I am so looking forward to making Sanji struggle. This chapter contains something surprising, I hope you guys won't find it totally unappealing. Anyway, I will try to resolve Zoro's issues through Sanji's future predicaments!

Enjoy!

* * *

Sitting up violently, panting heavily, and sweating profoundly, his lungs were constricting in on him as his heart continue to pump blood three times the amount it normally should, adrenaline in his blood causing his whole body to tremble and shake. Looking down on his erection, he thought how this day would turn out to be a fucking disaster. Unbeknownst to him, this is only the beginning.

It had been five nights since the whole incident with Law _helping_ him and Zoro almost hitting him, and Sanji still couldn't find the right opportunity to have a decent talk with Zoro, who is subtly trying his best to avoid any form of contact with the cook. It may have took Zoro a few days to figure that he was still angry at the cook for what he had discovered; after that night his injured pride and anger immediately resurfaced the next morning, and were now causing him to avoid any encounter with the blond.

"_Tch._"

It had been five nights since his proper release. Law told him that the effects would wear off after a few weeks, given that he took the necessary steps in releasing his urges. In the morning, he'd wake up feeling like shit, urging his brain to ignore the throbbing bulge in his pants, and go on occupying himself with breakfast preparations and serving breakfast. All throughout the day he would be holed in the galley, suffering in his unwavering erection. Some days it would disappear in the middle of the day when he gets too exhausted, but then a sight of something as random as a naked potato would suddenly cause his erection to harden without prior notice whatsoever, so he thought that if a naked potato could make him hard he'd better avoid a half-naked marimo. Some days the sight of his crew eating would set his erection flying—soaring in greater heights—which made him decide to avoid looking at his nakama during meal time ever since that trauma. And some days it would just be hard the whole day.

Every day he would suffer through this whole ordeal, keeping his distance even with his lovely ladies. He shook violently whenever he would go out of the galley, apron covering his front, tray of dessert on his hand, avoiding eye contact with them, dropping a few shaky lines and then he'd rush back inside his hole. It went against his principles but he had to if he wanted to protect his nakama from the truth. Because he was afraid of what the truth could make his crew feel; he was afraid that the girls would feel sorry for him whenever he's with them; he was afraid that when someone looks at him they'll be reminded of the truth; he was afraid that the captain might storm into Doflamingo's territory again to avenge his favorite cook; but moreover, he was afraid that when Luffy does decide to do so, he'll encounter the person he feared most.

And every night since then, after cleaning up dinner dishes, after bearing the burning desire for a release, he'd find an empty room in the darkness of the night to jerk off by himself, because he knows that as much as Law would want to help him with this problem, he didn't want to dig his grave any deeper than it already is after Zoro had found out what had happened. However, jerking himself off only gave him dry orgasms. So he had to jerk off countless times until his erection subsides—never fully going away—or until he was so tired that when he went off to sleep in the men's quarters he would just fall down on the sofa and sleep there. He hadn't had a real release since Law.

'_Fuck_' Sanji thought as he lit a cigarette with his gold plated Zippo. He inhaled through the nicotine stick deeply, holding it in his lungs for a couple of seconds, and exhaling the carbon monoxide-filled smoke sharply into the open seas. He was sitting on the railing of Sunny at the back of the ship, elbows on his knees, chin pressed on the hand that held his cigarette, as he looked at the ripples that Sunny was making as it continued to sail onwards. The tiny trail Sunny left the ocean as it embarked on its journey carrying the entire Mugiwara crew with it.

"_Haaa…_"

'_I messed up…_' He continued to inhale deeply now shifting his sights to the horizon, feeling a bit regretful that he let himself be drawn in by Law. He frowned and furrowed his brows together. It wasn't Law's fault, he understood that Law only wanted to help him, and when it comes to understanding people's intentions, Sanji's the man for it. He couldn't also blame Zoro for avoiding him because there's really no one else to blame for all of this, and he wasn't even thinking about the blond Shichibukai, but himself.

'_Fucking bastard…_' No matter how much Sanji wanted to put the blame on Doflamingo, his over-the-top logical way of thinking leads him to the primary source of the whole mess—himself. None of those incidents would have happened if he didn't screwed up in the first place, his romantic and chivalrous nature make him the perfect target of the most cruel critic, which also happens to be him.

He inhales again, this time a lot quicker, as he watches the end of the cigarette's life burning away before him and a swift flick of the finger and it's sent flying into the ripples in the water, his hand reaching inside his jacket pocket for his pack and another hand reaching in his back pocket for the Zippo.

Everything around him seemed so peaceful, while his mind's in total distraught. He wondered if he should just wait for things to return to normal between him and Zoro, wait for things to resolve itself, then he wondered what 'normal' meant; was it the normal before-Thriller Bark-normal or the normal after-Thriller Bark-sex-everynight-normal; he couldn't really tell. But he was hoping it would return to the latter kind of normal.

'_Gaaah!_' His mind screamed as he filled his lungs once again with the narcotic drug that relaxed his body muscles and yet failed to calm his mind, tilting his head up in the sky he opened his mouth and just let the smoke disappear in the breeze. When he had finished with his cigarette, he raised his hand up and flicked the butt into the distance watching it disappear into the blue background of the sea and sky, he stood on the railings and stretched his over-relaxed muscles and thought that it's time to start making dinner preparations, when his eye caught a blur of a familiar color—the color of moss. He looked up behind him and saw Zoro looking down on him from the third floor leaning on the railings.

'_WHA-_' Sanji's visible eye looked at Zoro's opened one.

Sanji wanted to clear things out with Zoro but he didn't know how he'd react, so he had to think of the proper words to say and construct it in a way that Zoro would understand. He wanted to be on good terms with Zoro again, because despite not having anything between them, he desired the man. He wanted Zoro to touch him and rid him of his daily struggles; he wanted Zoro to be the one to thrust into him; he wanted Zoro to be the one to relieve him.

He wanted Zoro.

He opened his mouth but just as he was about to call out to Zoro, the man strolled away and disappeared. Sanji jumped down from the railings and decided to follow the half-naked marimo, who's probably on his way to train in the crow's nest.

'_Damnit!_' Sanji screamed in his brain when he realized that a half-naked marimo was in the list of his erections not-to-look-at. His knees came crashing down on the floor in front of the galley door.

"Ara? What's wrong Sanji?"

With his hands on the floor, Sanji stared directly at familiar feet, standing in a puddle of water, wearing familiar straw sandals in front of him, drenched in water—or was it sweat?. He turned to look up at the person.

"It's nothin—GUUHH!" Sanji cringed as his erection intensified; feeling like someone had punched him in the stomach. A Half-naked captain stood before him.

"Shishishi, Are you a worm?" Luffy squatted in front of the squirming blond water pooling from where he stood, "Oi, Sanji," suddenly the captain called out in a serious tone, "I want sausages now." The stoic-look on the captain's face made Sanji want to roundhouse him away, but his erection made him as hard as a rock, unable to speak or move. In any case, why was the captain here anyway? And why is he dripping wet?

"Wh-why are you here?..." Sanji trembled as he tried to keep his voice steady, then he remembered to look away from the half-naked captain.

"Hm? Well, you see... Nami was crying and yelling at me to take a bath, so I did..." Luffy remembered as he made a face that showed his confusion and disappointment at recalling Nami's deranged look pointing at a mushroom growing on his shorts, "And while I was taking a bath, I got bored and my stomach grumbled loudly... so I thought of getting something to eat... But then I ran into Zoro and he asked '_What's with you? Wear some pants._'" Luffy made his best impersonation of the swordsman in a low voice holding one finger over his left eye, as if to imitate a scar, and lips puckered in a scowl and eyebrows knitted in a mocking way. "Then I see Usopp rushing towards me and throwing my shorts in my face yelling '_DON'T GO WALKING NAKED IDIOT!_' What's with him?" This time while imitating the sniper, Luffy had his finger imitating Usopp's long nose.

"Ara? Do you have to pee?" Luffy tilted his head to the side looking at his cook cringing on the floor holding onto his crotch with one hand. Unable to make a sound, in fear of his voice breaking, he shook his head violently as if to get his message across.

"Ha? Then why are you holding your-"

"Shut… up!" Sanji wanted to grab Luffy's collar, but seeing as he doesn't have his red shirt on, his hand grabbed onto the hem of Luffy's shorts. He was panting heavily and every inch of his body was burning up and covered in cold sweat. "J-just help… me up…" He ordered urgently, voice raspy.

The captain stared at him for a few seconds, the childish smile completely gone, before grabbing the hand on his shorts and hauling it over his shoulders. Sanji's sweat covered skin felt cold on his warm body, noticing the quite groans Sanji made in his throat and the bright shade of red spreading across his cheek and ear.

"C-Crow's Nest…" Sanji whispered, as he held back his moans every time the fabric of his slacks would grind against his erection.

Luffy just stared at him for a second and resumed dragging the cook when he'd decided where to go.

* * *

"Wha-" Sanji's mouth agape, feeling light-headed and irate.

"You need a cold bath." Luffy stated boldly with conviction as they stood inside their ship's own bathhouse.

"You idiot! I told you to take me to the crow's nest!" Sanji was now yelling as he wrapped his arm around Luffy's neck in a side-lock, forgetting that the man's made out of rubber.

"But Sanji's body feels like it's about to burn, and you're sweating a lot, so I think you should take a batch first." Luffy unbuttoned Sanji's jacket, which caused the blond to move away from the stubborn captain.

"You stubborn rubber!" Sanji flopped onto the cold floor of the bathhouse, body still limp from his erection.

"Take a bath first!" Luffy stretched out his hands and wrapped Sanji's body in them.

"Let me go!"

And in one swift movement, Luffy's hands were uncoiling and Sanji was spinning, clothes flying off in different directions, before falling into the water of the onsen-like tub and water splashing everywhere.

"Ashishishi… Mission complete!" Luffy raised one fist in the air, doing his victory pose.

After several minutes, Luffy looked at the tub and noticed that Sanji was just floating stupidly inside the water and that there was steam coming out from the tub.

"Oh, I forgot the water's hot."

"NOTICE THAT SOONER, YOU IDIOT!" Sanji suddenly emerged from the water with a vengeance, water splashing onto Luffy.

"Ahh, my bad." Luffy apologized disinterestedly, his perfectly toned muscles and that amazing scar across his chest attracted the blond's attention for a split second and he was again reminded of his now exposed erection.

"Gaah!" Sanji hid his erection behind the tub grabbing onto the edges as he kept his torso from sinking into the water. He started to pant heavily, inhaling deeply, grunting his discomfort as his whole body turned a deep shade of pink. '_Fu…ckin' hot 'n… eer.._'

"Oi, Sanji!" Luffy rushed towards the blond when he saw him shaking uncontrollably, "Are you okay?!" he moved to pull the cook out of the hot water but Sanji slapped his hand away.

"I'm… fine…" His head was looking down covering his face, afraid of showing whatever expression he might have. "Just l-leave… I…'ll be _fine_…" Sanji shook in panic after hearing himself moan out the last word, sure of the fact that Luffy also heard that.

_Splash. Splash._

Luffy quickly pulled Sanji out of the tub and placed his already limp body on the floor against the tub, Sanji's neck rested on the ledge of the tub, blond hair floating on hot water, back pressed against the wall of the tub, hands remained motionless on each side, legs splayed apart on the floor completely exposing his erection. Luffy stood frozen in front of the blond, his face void of any reaction, and Sanji looked at the passive captain through his half-opened eye, the heat from the bathhouse and his own body heat finally taking a toll on his body.

"Oi, what's that?" Sanji was about to faint from the heat, when the cold tone in Luffy's voice snapped him back and finally see a serious expression.

Sanji was about to faint from the heat when the cold tone in Luffy's voice snapped him back awake, noticing the stern look his captain was making.

'_Is he angry?_' He stared at Luffy's face, eyes glaring towards him under the dark shadows his fringes casted.

"What is that?!" This time his voice sounded offended and his calm face from before was now turning into a vicious scowl as he pointed slowly at Sanji.

'_Are you kidding me?..._' Sanji thought bitterly, wondering if his captain is mocking him or if he seriously hasn't seen an erection.

"What? You haven't seen one of these befo-" When Sanji slowly pulled his head forward and followed his captain's line of sight, he realized that Luffy was probably pointing at the stitched wound on his stomach. "Oh, this wound…" upon realizing that it was the wound that caught his captain's attention, a new realization suddenly dawned on him as he continued to stare at the wound.

His heart skipped a beat and afterwards felt like it dropped all the way down to his gut.

The wound that ran across from where his hip bone is all the way to the middle of his stomach, just below the navel, had a darker color of purple and blue that surrounded the stitched skin. It looked as if the flesh surrounding the wound was dead and rotting away.

Despite his face showing a slightly surprised albeit unfazed look, Sanji's thoughts was in total panic as he ran his shaking fingers along the stitches of his rotting wound. The heat from the water finally getting to him, and he realized that the intense fever that he kept on having probably wasn't because of his erection at all.

'_Oh, shit..._'

"Ah! Sanji!" Luffy's yell sounding off in the distance, and the last image that Sanji had was Luffy kneeling beside him and then mouthing off something before rushing towards the door.

* * *

**Author's Page**

I will update the next chapter very soon. I love Luffy's character. It makes things a little less intense and less horrid. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Sanji's little scene with Luffy. I said I wanted to end this soon before, but now I'm just enjoying continuing this series. Zosan is just so smexy. I hope you guys are still with me, despite the lack of sexy scenes, I just don't want to throw in a smexy scene just for the sake of it, I really want there a reason for the smexy scene...

Cheers for future smexy scenes!

xoxo

-Curlybrow-


	6. Sweet Smelling Serenities

**Chapter 6: Sweet Smelling Serenities**

When the morning sun greeted him through the tiny holes in their quarters, he decided that he'll be doing some more training despite not being able to sleep much last night. It's been five days since then. Five whole days since he'd decided to stay away from the blond for the meantime to give himself some time and space to think things through. And he found that with each passing day it only becomes more and more difficult to not run into the blond considering that he's part of the crew and their resident chef. So he decided that he could either not eat for the time being, hole himself up in the crow's nest to train or he could sneak in the galley once in a while to grab a bottle of sake when the blond's not around.

After the first day of missing out on any meals, it seemed like the cook understood immediately what he was doing and decided to just leave dishes in areas where the cook thought he will be. Other days, he would just receive a prepared dish in a plate from other male crew mates—typical, because he'd never order the ladies around for such menial duties.

"_Sanji asked me to hand this to you__,"_ they would tell him as they hand him the plate, sometimes it would be in a wooden tray and would also include side dishes and dessert. There was one time wherein Luffy was the one to hand Zoro his food, and when he looked at the tray he was surprised that Luffy didn't eat it all, though it seemed like all of it was half empty—half meat, half drink, half dessert.

"_Sanji told me to_ '_hand this to the stupid marimo, I'll give you a reward_' _so I did…"_ The captain muffled through stuffed cheeks as he tried to mimic the blond cook. Sending Luffy to delivery him his meal, makes him think sometimes that the cook doesn't even want him to eat.

There were times he'd get lost on his way to the crow's nest and he'd end up running into the blond, though most of the time he'd pretend like he didn't even see the blond. Other days, he'd catch glimpses of the blond sitting alone in a room, or smoking on the deck in a corner and go the other way.

"Ahh..." Zoro sighed resignedly as he went up the flight of stairs to get to the crow's nest.

Walking along the corridors outside the ship, he felt the cool, calm breeze from the sea touching his exposed skin. The sun's warm sunlight and the sea's cool breeze surrounding him with a nostalgic feeling of bliss. And as he made a turn on the corridor, he spotted a trail of light smoke coming from below the railings and thought of checking it out. He looked over and he saw the blond cook sitting on the ledge with his legs dangling over the ocean, staring out in the horizon with a calm, blue eye.

Observing the lean blond man, his heart started to ache and admitted to himself why he felt angry when he discovered that Sanji had sex with Law. If it were just to release some tension then surely the cook could've asked him for that, considering two years ago it was Sanji who made the first move on him. Sanji was the one who always initiated their midnight meetings since then.

Actually, now that he thought about it, why was he even upset that Sanji was asking someone else for that? For all he knew, Law could've been the one to invite Sanji first and the cook just agreed because who wouldn't? They weren't really anything to begin with. Also, those two years that they've been apart must've made Sanji realize that their relationship was nothing more than a means to satisfy his desires. Completely empty of anything.

'_Heh…_' Chuckling quietly, Zoro realized that the night he found out about what had happened between Sanji and Law, his initial reaction of anger wasn't only due to jealousy or betrayal—with the latter being something he thought shouldn't really apply since they didn't have anything between them; but a type of anger towards his self. And after punching himself in the face, Zoro was able to overcome the phase of being angry at himself—phase one.

Looking down at the golden hair that shone brightly under the sun, he crossed his arms and pressed his elbows on the wooden railings, and finally thought that he'd finally overcome the phase of jealousy as well—phase two—after avoiding the cook for five days, because now all he could feel is the desire to be with the cook.

When he was finally getting things sorted out, he decided that this time around he'll be the first one to make a move on the cook. This time for sure—

Someone's presence caught the swordsman's attention in his peripheral view. It was the doctor—Trafalgar Law—Phase three.

The both of them locked eye contact for a couple of seconds before breaking the connection. Law walked away from him and stopped when he reached the other end of the corridor and turned to look at him again and saw the thing below that the swordsman was looking at. Sighing softly as he tried to calm his excited heart at the beautiful view before him, and looking away. "We need to talk." Was the doctor's quiet order as he tried to focus his eyes on the swordsman rather than the beautiful view below.

Zoro saw Sanji standing up on the railings and flicking another cigarette into the distance, stretching his legs and arms as he turns around. Blue eye widening in surprise and sparkling under the sunlight—a beautiful sight indeed. He noticed the blond moving his mouth as if to say something but nothing came out. Zoro finally straightened himself and walked towards the doctor, who now seemed to be leading him to his favorite area in the ship—The Crow's Nest.

"So?" Zoro sat down on his favorite spot in the center of the room as he placed his katanas on the floor beside him.

"You need to stop avoiding Blackleg-ya…" The doctor's voice was stern and monotone, however Zoro could feel the concern and distress in his words, looking down at the empty space between them on the floor. Law's half-lidden eyes were filled with something that Zoro was quite familiar with—a look of fondness towards the cook—as he stared at the wooden floor.

"Hmph. That's not for you to decide." Zoro stated a-matter-of-factly and crossed his arms tightly at his chest, eyes closed in his zen position, trying his best to suppress the need to beat the crap out of the other man.

"I need to clear things out with you… Though, I am certain that you should hear it directly from Blackleg-ya," the doctor looked for the other man's eyes behind those closed lids, he was certain that the one without the scar was still functioning normally.

"Just spit it out," Zoro finally opened his eye and had it glaring directly into the doctor's eyes.

"Before I do so, you should know that aside from Blackleg-ya and I, no one else knows of this…"

"A secret, huh?" Zoro voiced out his thoughts as he looked down on the floor and tried his best to conceal his burning jealousy towards the doctor. It used to be _their_ secret... He used to be the one with the secret to hide from the captain and the crew, but now someone else shares that secret of his and he didn't like it. Someone else knows how Sanji moans when suppressing his screams of pleasure, how long his naked legs really were or how flexible they could be, how he pants heavily on purpose to tell you to increase the pace or how his blue eyes—both of them—sparkle with desire; someone else has discovered these secret that Zoro tried so hard to keep to himself. It was unnerving.

"Precisely. A secret that will hurt him deeply and shatter his whole being if everyone on the ship found out."

"Bullshit! He swings both ways! So what?! It's nothing that I don't know yet! If you're going to fuck with me then-" Zoro now had his hands on his knees, clenched tightly in a fist, with his unscarred eye pointed like a sword at the doctor. His mind was confused and angry, he couldn't control the emotions that were showing on his face anymore.

"That's not it… Not that at all…" Law's quiet and low voice stopped the swordsman's tirade; "He…" the doctor crossed his arms as if trying to deliberate whether telling him this secret would prove beneficial or detrimental to Blackleg. Looking away, and sighing deeply as if hesitating, he continued, "I really think that Blackleg-ya should be the one to tell you this…"

"Are you shitting me?!" The swordsman raised his right hand midway and hesitated in punching the wooden floor with all his might; thus, leaving only a shallow hole, nothing that Franky can't repair.

"But I will tell you this: I've never touched him since that night…" Law turned his gaze back at the swordsman, looking him in the eye as he spoke.

Zoro almost laughed at the statement. It wasn't as if he needed that sort of information; an information which he already know. For the past five days, he kept a close eye on the doctor and his whereabouts throughout the day. So he didn't need the doctor's assurance on that issue but if the doctor was so open about telling him things, why not ask the doctor questions that he wanted answers to?

"So, who fucked whom?" This time, Zoro wasn't going to let the Shichibukai off the hook until he's satisfied with himself. Hoping for assurance, in this case this question, and closure for himself whatever answer he might get.

Law shifted and leaned against the wall, finally showing a bit of discomfort on his features from the aggressive swordsman. Feeling uninclined to really answer the question, afraid that the answer may lead to new revelations that he, himself, isn't ready to find out. Like the fact that when the doctor looks at the blond smoking all by himself in a corner, he'd be reminded of the man he once sought to kill as a child and then developed strong emotions for before dying, or from the fact that, his eyes constantly searches for the lanky figure of the cook, or how his body reacts from watching the blond cook. Yes, he definitely is not ready to accept those facts yet.

Noticing that the other person seemed to have no interest in answering that question and have drifted off someplace, Zoro gritted his teeth in great distress. In a matter of seconds, he'd already unsheathed Kitetsu and was pushing against an unsheathed Kikoku. Law was calm and collected even as Kitetsu pushes him further against the wall.

"_Was it rape?_" Zoro growled through clenched teeth, glaring ferociously at the now surprised look of the doctor.

Popping a vein in his temple, Law grabbed Kikoku with both hands and growled "Room."

Zoro was sent flying to the other end of the room opposite Law, this time adding more things to the list of repairs Franky would have to make in the Crow's Nest. The swordsman soon realized that he was trapped in the room within Law's 'Room' and stayed still glaring at the doctor, who in return sent the chilling glare back at the swordsman. When the 'Room' disappeared upon command, Law shifted and held Kikoku in one hand and pointed it at Zoro, who immediately flung forward swinging Kitetsu.

After a few bouts, the room completely eviscerated with sword marks, both men looking a bit worn out with their clothes tattered in some spots, Zoro flung forward and yelled, "_DID YOU ENJOY IT!?_" just as he was about to swing his sword at Law, the doctor quickly blocked it with Kikoku and sent the swordsman flying again with a kick to the abdomen.

"Enough." The offended tone in Law's voice seemed to have snapped Zoro out of his wild frenzy.

"It wasn't rape," Law's eyes were gentle and distant, almost looking hurt if it weren't for the calmer aura that the doctor exudes, as he recalls the blond cook's soft moans against his skin, the light kisses on his tattooed chest, the way those long legs embraced him with every thrust and how they welcomed him.

"So he agreed to it?"

Law nodded once.

"What, a handjob's not enough?"

"Even a blowjob wasn't," Zoro flinched at the answer, his eyes filled with frustration and pain. Law's calm composure wasn't helping him and it only made him feel more agitated to know that Law had done those things to the blond cook.

"You've got to be fucking me!" Zoro trembled as he clenched his teeth and fists, '_Why wouldn't that be enough?!'_ his blood boiling for answers.

"Penetration was the only way his body responded any other stimuli that would lead to a proper release," Law spoke as he tried to keep his demeanor from faltering. "In order to ejaculate, his prostate needed stimulus."

"Oi, you're pissing me off… Stop bullshitting me and just tell me why!"

"His body isn't functioning properly anymore… with his heightened sexual urges, it would be completely hard for him to control how his body would react due to the drug dosage…"

"Wha-" _Drugs?!_

"He was broken by Dof-"

"SAAAANNJJIII!"

Before Zoro could process everything Luffy's alarming yell echoed throughout Sunny, surprising both men into bolting out of their position and towards the yelling captain.

"Luffy, what's wrong?!" Zoro stood in front of his captain, stopping Luffy on his tracks.

"Ah! Torao!" the crazed man pushed past his first mate and grabbed the doctor's shirt and pulled him close to his distorted face, "You gotta save Sanji!"

Zoro's eye widened at the mention of the blond's name and was soon following close behind his captain and the doctor when they both rushed towards the bathhouse.

It seemed it will be long time before any one of them could reach serenity.

* * *

**Author's Page**

And there you have it folks. the end. ahhhhh I'm kidding. there'll be a next chapter. ;))

Leave a comment, tell me how you're feeling... (I could be your shrink if you want...)

I'm gonna try making some short drabbles (inspired by my favorite songs) after chapter 7 of this series. Of course it would be about ZoSan. 3

-Curlybrow-


End file.
